


neon.

by electricstars



Category: Voltron: Defenders of Tomorrow, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, ill add tags later, klance and leakira is canon y'all, theres very light swearing, this is shitty and i apologize in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricstars/pseuds/electricstars
Summary: Akira stuttered, trying to figure out what to say. It came out a garbled mess. ''I, uh... Hi?''The man's eyes widened and he took a step forward. ''Look, I know we literally just met, but... I'm kind of in a lot of trouble right now. I really need your help getting out of here.''At first, he thought it was some sort of prank, but when he saw the raw, scared look in his eyes, he knew he was telling the truth.





	neon.

**Author's Note:**

> OK ALRIGHT SO
> 
> i wrote this in maybe an hour to expect horrible quality. also leakira is a rlly nice concept?  
> there might be some (*cough* probably alot *cough*) of errors since i'm running on caffeine and a low amount of sleep and i didn't do an in-depth error check, i'll probs do it later.
> 
> also:  
> keith = akira  
> lance = leandro  
> shiro = hachiko  
> adam = dante

Akira lets his boots slide across the wet pavement as he skidded to a halt on a red light. The streets were empty, lonely, and a deafening silence bounced across the towering buildings of the city. A light rain showered him and his bike, and he didn't enjoy it one bit, but the solitude was something he craved. That night, however, it was too silent - and for a moment he wondered if he had become deaf, unable to hear the familiar sounds of the city. Something about this made his primal fight-or-flight instinct kick in, and he wanted to run back home to his adoptive fathers, in the safety of his house, but it dismissed it quickly, blaming it on his nerves after a stressful day.  
He was pulled from his thoughts when the light in front of him turned green, and he kicked up his legs and sped off.  
The flashy, neon signs from the buildings flanking him made the street look like a rainbow. From admiral blue to nacarat, the colors danced around as the signs moved. It would of been infinitely prettier, Akira thought, if it wasn't for the annoying rain fogging up his vision.  
He drove wherever the roads let him to; he'd randomly turn left or right, no destination set in mind. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a while.  
He had told his father this, barely 10 minutes earlier.

  
_''I'm going for a ride.'' He had said, swinging the keys around in his hands._  
_''It's raining, Akira,'' his father had replied. ''You'll be soaked to the bone when you come back.''_  
_Of course, he didn't hear this, because he was already out the door. Hachiko simply sighed, and leaned in the doorway, and yelled loud enough for his boy to hear him. ''Be careful!''_  
_''Will do!''_

If he had listened to his father, maybe he wouldn't be stuck here, soaking wet.  
The man stopped at what seemed like a dead end. On closer inspection, it looked like an abandoned junkyard. It was well into decay; half of the long stretch of chain-link fence was torn and falling over.  
He was about to turn back around and head back home when he saw the slightest bit of movement. Accompanying that was the sound of metal clattering on the ground, followed by a ''Oh, shit!''

The only thing that he could think about in that moment was a conversation he had not long ago with his other father, Dante.  
_''I found the weirdest word the other day.'' He had told him during breakfast. ''Cacoethes. The urge of doing something unwise.''_

There was an unlocked gate and he carefully pushed it open, not wanting to make any sound. This whole entire place was just a huge red flag, but a nagging voice inside of him told him to move forward. It was very dimly lit, the only source of light being a streetlight a few feet away. He had to feel his way around, his touch dainty as to not disturb the carefully stacked pieces of metal.

He turned the corner and found the source of the sound.

He spotted him near a stack of junk metal, leaning against it, hand above his heart as if to calm him down. The moon broke through the clouds long enough for him to catch a glimpse of the man, and his heart fluttered when they locked eyes.  
He was empyreal, celestial; his curly hickory hair fell perfectly on his face.  
Akira stuttered, trying to figure out what to say. It came out a garbled mess. ''I, uh... Hi?''  
The man's eyes widened and he took a step forward. ''Look, I know we literally just met, but... I'm kind of in a _lot_ of trouble right now. I really need your help getting out of here.''  
At first, he thought it was some sort of prank, but when he saw the raw, scared look in his eyes, he knew he was telling the truth.  
He looked like he was about to pass out from fear right in front of him, and he grabbed his forearm just in case he did. ''Alright, hey, calm down. You're ok. What's your name?''  
His answer was a wispy breath. ''Leandro.''  
_Shit. That's a cute name._  
He mentally facepalmed himself. _Not the right time, Akira._  
''Ok, Leandro. I'm Akira.'' He flashed a reassuring smile. ''Let's get you out of here.''  
Leandro held on to Akira's arm even after they left the protection of the stack of metal. He didn't mind, however; his touch was feathery and warm.  
They hurried to his bike, eager to escape both the rain and whatever was troubling Leandro. He shoved the key in the ignition and kicked the leg stand.  
''Hop on.'' He said, and soon enough, Leandro's arms were around his waist and he couldn't help but blush. The man held on tight, as if he were fearful that he would fall off.

As soon as they left the general vicinity of the junkyard, the anxious aura that seemed to engulf the curly haired boy disappeared, and he loosened his grip.  
He felt Leandro's neck crane up as they were nearing the heart of the city. He guessed it was to look at the neon signs, but he was too focused on keeping his eyes on the road to check if he was right.  
Soon, he came to a stop and pulled up to the small parking lot of Vrepit Sal's, a small diner with a retro feel to it.  
''I see you have good taste.'' The man joked as they hopped off the bike. Akira stifled a laugh; he wasn't sure how Leandro could just go ahead and crack jokes after what happened, but he didn't question it.  
Akira walked towards the door but stopped in his tracks when he realised Leandro wasn't following.  
''You're not coming?''  
Leandro seemed surprised by the offer. ''Oh! I... I'm coming.''  
Akira swore he saw the faintest trace of a blush.

 

They picked the farthest booth in the diner, tucked away in the corner, near the window. It was quaint and quiet, with not a lot of people, except a young couple near the door, but they paid no mind to them. Right now, his biggest worry was the man sitting in front of him.

The hickory-haired boy cradled his head in his hands for a while before looking back up again.  
''I don't want to bother such a cute guy like you with my problems.'' He said, flashing a seductive smile. ''You've already done so much.''  
A blush creeped into Akira's cheeks. ''No, go ahead. I'm all ears.''  
Leandro didn't seem convinced. ''It's a long story.''  
''I have all the time in the world.''

Akira was so glad he didn't listen to Hachiko that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this??? 
> 
> i love writing futuristic scifi stuff its so cool
> 
> anyways, my tumblrs are @catherine-writes-i-guess (my writeblr) and @plutoanditsmoons (my main)


End file.
